Breathless
by scottishfae
Summary: [AC] After getting separated from the group, Inuyasha & Kagome find themselves in an interesting situation.


**Breathless **||_**scottishfae**_

**INUYASHA **|| _I own nothing and make no money from this work of fiction._

**R **|| _Romance, WAFF_

**WARNINGS **|| _Sexy time! Literally. You've been warned._

**PAIRINGS** || _Inuyasha x Kagome_

**PROMPTS **|| _ B - Breathy/Breathless_

**NOTES **|| _This is part of the "Alphabet Challenge." It's a multi-fandom challenge of 26 stories; each story is inspired by a prompt starting with each letter of the alphabet. Since this can't be a chapter story, I'll link each story within the others._

* * *

They had been running for the past twenty minutes. An unsuspecting attack had split the group up and now, as the sun was beginning it's final descent to the horizon, only Kagome and Inuyasha were still together. Mostly because she was on his back.

"I don't think anyone is following us," Kagome yelled at him over the wind.

"I know," he yelled back. "But we need to find somewhere safe."

"Safe? Aren't we safe now?"

The silver head shook his head. "No moon tonight."

Kagome grimaced. They weren't going to have time to find a village-it had been days since they last past one. "Where are we going? We need to find shelter."

"I know a place," he replied. "But, we need to hurry."

She furrowed her brows and asked for more information. He just shook his head and increased his pace. Kagome tightened her grip and tried to keep her eyes peeled for where they were going.

And she didn't have to wait long. Smoke was the first thing she saw then a lone, tall building surrounded by several smaller buildings appeared from nowhere. Literally. It wasn't a village of any sorts.

Inuyasha stopped not far from the boundary and put Kagome down.

"What is this place."

"A brothel."

Kagome's eyes bugged and she 'sat' him out of habit. "Why the hell are we here?!"

"Because I need a safe, private place to rest out the night _and _keep you safe in the process. This is a neutral area; it's strictly forbidden to fight here and the woman who runs it is scary enough to even make Naraku obey."

The miko calmed down a bit-at least his reasoning wasn't incredibly stupid. "And why do you know of this place?"

"_Everyone knows about this place; hell, Shippo probably does,_" he growled.

Dusting himself off as he stood, he looked at Kagome wearily. "I need you to stay close to me when we get there, okay? Respectable women don't come here, and others are going to think you're up for grabs."

Kagome's fists tightened and jaw clenched; she held her tongue to hear him out.

"With any luck, Itsuko will be free and we can hide out in her room."

"Itsuko?"

"A friend."

Kagome gave him a skeptical look. "So you come here a lot?"

Inuyasha's shut his mouth with an audible snap. "_Anyway..._stay close to me. Don't speak until we're away safely. Do. not. wander. off."

She flicked her eyes over to the horizon; she didn't like this plan, at all, but the sun was setting quickly and it looked like they didn't have a choice. "Fine, let's go."

Inuyasha nodded, happy that she didn't argue. He reached out and grabbed her hand and made towards the large building. Kagome noticed, however, that many of the men wandering about in the streets (in various states of soberness and dress) greeted the hanyou as they passed; she ignored the propositions she was already getting. Wearing her school clothes did have a downside.

The hanyou nodded at people but stormed passed them. He turned a sharp right to the front of the massive building, then another and went straight in. More lewd comments were thrown their way.

"What brings an esteemed son of InuTaisho to my home this evening?" a seven plus foot woman in an elegant, draped kimono greeted them.

She was smoking a kiseru and looked down at Kagome with a pleased stare. "Did you bring me a new toy? How rare."

Inuyasha barked 'NO' at her and pulled Kagome's arm harshly. She cried out in pain as she stumbled against his back. His arm kept her against it despite her want to straighten herself more; she was pretty sure the men behind them were getting a view of her panties.

"Good evening, Machiko," he said with a bow of his head. "Is Itsuko free?"

"Hmm," she said in a drawl; she reached out her arm as a boy ran forward with a metal pot and she emptied the spent tobacco in the urn. "I'm afraid she is currently occupied."

"Fuck," he said under his breath.

"But her room is unoccupied at the moment. She is with Naoko and a customer currently."

"We'll wait for her in her room then."

Inuyasha stepped forward, wanting to get to the room as quick as possible.

"I'm afraid that I don't know when she will be free though. Their client, as esteemed as you are, can take all night."

"Then I will wait all night if needed," he grated out. "And I will pay for her time regardless."

Machiko gave a charming smile. "Shall I send up tea for you and your _companion_?"

"Yes-and food. We haven't eaten since morning."

"Of course, I will add it to your bill."

Inuyasha waved off the comment; he knew it was going to be a costly visit. He continued forward, pulling Kagome close to him, but releasing her from his earlier tight hold. They took a left at one of the wide stairs that carried up to the second floor. From there, the floors were connected by less grand, regular width staircases.

Kagome looked up and was amazed at how high it went. The building stood well above the old-forest's canopy and was as wide as several city blocks at its base-and yet, each floor seemed to be packed with rooms and women.

"The bottom floor are for large parties. Second floor and up are personal rooms. The higher up you go, the more expensive the women. The very top are reserved for the Taiyoukai, human kings, and lords," Inuyasha explained. "While Machiko is a youkai, there is a large mixture of human and youkai women here; mixtures of ages, body types, interests, and etcetera. The rule is that you treat the women with respect though, or else you'll get banned-or worse yet, have to face Machiko's wrath."

"You definitely know a lot about this place," she said quietly.

Inuyasha shook off the comment and began climbing the stairs to the third floor. They continued up, he pulling her up quicker and quicker as they went, until they were halfway up. Instead of going to the next staircase, he broke off to the left and followed it down to a room at the end. Since the building tapered as it grew in height, there were less rooms on this floor, even lesser as it went up. Inuyasha opened one of the doors and nearly threw Kagome in. He walked in to shut the door when a familiar voice popped up.

"Well if it isn't Inuyasha."

"Fuck."

"Koga?"

The wolf youkai's ears perked up and his attention went fully to the hanyou. "Was that Kagome?"

"No. Your mind is playing tricks on you. Go back to your girl, I've got my own to deal with."

Koga's eyes narrowed. "I know I heard Kagome's voice, shithead."

The woman guiding the wolf along stopped and looked put out as she released the man's hand.

"No, you didn't. Why would she be here of all places?"

"That's what I'd like to know," he answered, coming up closer to the door.

Inuyasha was grateful that all the rooms were scented with incense-Itsuko's being a little more tolerable than some of the other's-so that it hid Kagome's scent. His ears swiveled behind him as he heard Kagome hurriedly going through things.

"Who's your girl then?" Koga asked, still approaching.

"Itsuko-I always come see her."

The woman in the hall snorted and made to object-obviously knowing where Itsuko really was-but Inuyasha shot her a glare.

Two kimono-sleeved arms came across around his neck and began pulling Inuyasha inside. "You're not paying attention to _me_," an almost unfamiliar, husky voice whined.

Koga stopped where he was and watched as the hanyou was turned around and his face brought down to the woman's. It was obviously not Kagome; not only were the clothes unfamiliar but she was acting more forward than the reserved girl ever would-one of this woman's hand now dropping from Inuyasha's neck to tuck into the back of his hakama.

"Oh-sorry," the wolf prince responded, startled by it all. "I-I'll leave you to it."

A servant passed him with two large trays of food, another with a tea set and all three trays were set in the room and closed. Koga turned to his woman for the night, leaving the people in the room to it.

()

Inuyasha listened as Koga left before pulling away from Kagome. "Are you nuts?! What if he had noticed it was you?"

Kagome shrugged her shoulders. She had hastily put on one of Itsuko's kimono to cover her own clothes; she was glad she was in need of a haircut-the extra length and wind-teasing from earlier effectively masking the edges of her face. Untying the hastily tied obi, she carefully draped it over an arm before slipping out of the rest of the outfit.

She turned and looked out the window; it was completely dark. She put up the things she borrowed neatly before moving back to see a dark-haired man in red. She smiled at him. "Are you hungry?"

"Yeah," he grunted.

Kagome motioned for him to sit down and went to grab the trays. It took several trips to bring all three to him. He poured the tea while she sat down. "Aren't I suppose to be doing that?" she teased him.

He shook his head. "You don't work here; I can do this-I'm not that weak."

She giggled at his joke-lame as it was.

The food was high-class. All sorts of meat and fish; various vegetables stir-fried, tempura, and the very best of rice. Not to mention the sake that was later brought up-two whole bottles that looked _very _expensive. "How are you going to afford this?" she asked as she handed up the sake bottles.

"I have a little money here and there-though I often find my tab is taken care of when I leave."

Kagome looked at him oddly. "That's strange. Who's paying for you?"

Inuyasha shrugged, though he had his suspicions This wasn't the first time he had to hide out here over a new moon and it seemed that his tab was usually paid for on those nights. Someone with quite a bit of money.

As they both finally filled up, Kagome got up and put the trays outside of the door. She was careful to open it only as much as she needed to and not to put her face directly towards the opening.

"Do you have any of that homework stuff to do?"

The miko laughed and went back to the dark-haired man. "Finished it awhile ago. Why?"

He grimaced. "What do you want to do then? You can go to sleep if you want," he motioned to the futon below the large, hexagonal window.

Kagome gave a half-smile and declined. Something about sleeping in someone else's bed-someone else's bed in a brothel, at that-felt wrong. "Want to play cards?"

"Sure."

She pulled her backpack closer and dug into one of the side pockets. She had made it a habit to bring several decks. "What would you like to play?"

"How about that 'slap' one?"

"Good idea," she smiled; he tended to get over-exuberant with slap jack and hurt everyone else.

Wouldn't be as bad a problem in his human form. She dealt out the cards and reminded him of the rules. They started out at a regular pace and slowly escalated into a full out slap war. They were both on their knees, leaning in towards the discard pile; both ready to slap at the next jack.

Queen of Diamonds.

Two of Spades.

Five of Hearts.

"JACK!" they both screamed as they slammed their hands down.

Inuyasha got there first, but Kagome made sure to slap down as hard as she could. He ignored his abused flesh to gloat as he grabbed the pile; her own stack was dangerously low. They started again.

Seven of Clubs.

Ten of Hearts.

"JACK!" they both screamed again.

And again Inuyasha beat her to it-but just barely. "You pushed my hand out of the way-that's cheating."

"No I didn't-and no it isn't."

"Yes it is!"

Kagome grabbed at his hand to move it; she wanted the stack.

"I didn't cheat, get your hands off my pile."

They both began pulling and pushing, trying desperately to get at the stack of cards. Finally, seeing that she was about to lose, she pushed forward and tackled the hanyou. "Now who's cheating?" Inuyasha accused while laughing.

The wrestled around for a bit-their cards both going flying around them. "You've left me no other choice," she squealed, going for his sides where she knew he was ticklish.

Inuyasha's mirth was wiped form his face immediately and he began to try and buck her off. She hung on tight and continued to attack his sides. He pushed off the floor and flipped them over.

Kagome hit the tatami mats hard-her breath leaving her for a brief moment. Inuyasha stopped himself with his arms before he landed on top of her. Their noses touched and each breath they took warmed the other's face.

"And you said you're weak in human form-that was quite impressive," she commented; her voice breathy and deep.

He didn't answer her-instead looking down at her. His eyes were dark and harder to read than his normal golden orbs.

It was only a moment that he leaned down and captured her lips. Kagome smiled-it wasn't their first or even fifty-first; though thankfully not as clumsy as that first one ages ago-and she returned it quickly. They pulled apart to catch their breath and she continued to smile at him. He returned it; they were both breathing hard.

"Is this my punishment for cheating?" he teased.

"Yes-hopefully this will teach you not to in the future."

He lowered himself slowly so he was leaning more of his weight down on her. His right arm traveled down; his knuckles skimming down Kagome's sides. She giggled as it hit ticklish areas, and sucked in breath as it hit more sensitive spots.

"Well then, this is your punishment," he commented, moving down to kiss her briefly.

"For what?"

"For that act earlier with Koga. If I wasn't so worried about changing in front of him, I would have gladly shown him exactly how much of 'his woman' you are."

She laughed at him again; reaching up to his shoulders, she pulled him back in. "Don't talk about Koga when we're like this," she whined in the voice from earlier. "Makes me wonder who you'd _really_ want to be here with."

Inuyasha's face screwed up in disgust. "That's not funny, Kagome."

Her mirth grew as he pulled away. He was obviously thinking a little too hard about the comment. She took the opportunity to slip out from under him and move to her backpack. Inuyasha watched as she left.

Slowly, Kagome rolled down each of her socks (her shoes being removed as she entered the building earlier), making sure she bent from the waist. Inuyasha continued to watch.

She bundled the two socks together and dropped them by her bag. Next she moved to pull her shirt over her head. She kept her back to Inuyasha as she dropped it on her bag too. Her skirt came next; she easily unhooked it and let it drop. Kagome stepped out of it easily.

By then, Inuyasha had given up being a spectator and walked up behind her. He pulled her to him to make up the last of the distance. Kagome turned her head to smile up at him-feeling how much of her show that he enjoyed.

Their mouths met again; calm and gentle. Like their kiss, this wasn't their first time together-and while she could count the times on two hands, each time was different. The first had been full of passion and hadn't lasted very long. The next still fevered and excited-it was later that they chose to go slower and enjoy each other's touch and now it could rarely be defined. It just was.

Inuyasha moved his hands down and slipped two fingers beneath two sides of her panties. He slid them down slowly-Kagome being happy that there were no claws to rip through the fabric.

"This will be the first time when you're a human," Kagome commented as he pulled away from her to pay attention to her neck.

He grunted in response, his attention elsewhere. He was massaging her now bare hips, slowly grinding into her rear. Kagome's breathing became heavy and she gasped a little each time his clothed erection dragged against her bare skin.

"Latch," he grunted at her.

Kagome nodded, reaching behind her and unhooking her bra. It was something he could never get the hang of and, after several ruined bras and 'sittings', he finally learned to ask her to undo it. She pulled the straps down her arms and let it fall with the rest of the clothes.

Inuyasha turned her around and smiled at her as he wrapped his hands around her waist. "Funny how we find each other-you all naked and vulnerable; me-clothed and..."

"If you say virile you'll regret it."

He laughed at her. "Fine-how about 'horny'? Is that better?"

"Not really."

Kagome was fumbling with the ties to his hakama. He was too close to even attempt to take off the red and white clothes that covered his well-muscled abdomen.

"Why not? I bet you're horny too."

She rolled his eyes. "Don't ruin the mood," she teased.

"Ha!" He barked; he moved his hands down to her butt and hoisted her up. She automatically wrapped her arms and legs around him.

"Proving that you're strong again?"

Inuyasha gave his trademark smirk and moved to his side. He almost tripped when his hakama fell around his feet. They both laughed as he stepped out of them and walked over to the futon.

"Is it okay to use her futon? I mean-she doesn't even know we're here."

"It's fine; it's what it's here for."

Kagome's face twisted, not too happy to hear that, but thankful for the lush bedding that welcomed her naked form. Inuyasha finished undressing as she fell back on the blankets.

"Sorry you didn't take up that nap earlier?" he said, noticing how she snuggled into the bedding.

"Not at all," she replied, welcoming him back down.

He attached himself to her throat again as he settled in between her legs. They both groaned as their more intimate of flesh met each other's. Her throat was soon given up for her breasts. It was his favorite-and she enjoyed the ministrations as well. He nipped and sucked each mound until both nipples were full erect and light bruises began to appear.

Inuyasha pulled back to see his handy work. Kagome rolled her eyes. She arched her hips up against him and watched as his smug grin fell as he moaned.

"Dirty trick, that."

"Not at all, just reminding you there's more to me than just boobs."

"Trust me, I remember," he grinned. "Can I?"

"No," she said, rolling her eyes again. "I'm just naked under you because I'm a giant tease."

He chuckled lightly as he leaned his weight down so that their hips were lined up. He brought a hand down and grabbed his length. Inuyasha, as Kagome had found out, was well endowed soft and hard. His length was above average but his girth was what surprised her most. No matter how many times they had sex, she always had to grit her teeth during the first few pumps as her body adjusted to him.

Kagome's breath caught as Inuyasha entered-slowly at first-then he began pounding into her. Kagome arched her hips and met him with each thrust. It didn't take long for both of them to start panting. He bent down to suck on her throat. One of his hands remained on her hips, digging into it, and the other moved to grabbed her hair to bare her throat more.

She kept her hands busy as well-one moved to bury in his hair and the other moving to play with herself. The quicker they moved, the more she strummed her clit-bringing herself closer to orgasm each time.

Inuyasha slowed down; he grabbed the base of his cock and squeezed. "You close?" he panted.

"Yeah," she responded, just as breathless.

"Good."

He began pounding in her again-this time harder and faster. Kagome tried to keep up with him, but her hips couldn't move as fast and so she turned her attention to her own orgasm. It didn't take long.

Kagome came first. Her spine arched as she screamed out Inuyasha's name. Her whole vision went blurry and the only things she was aware of was the waves of intense pleasure going through her body and Inuyasha's pace still pounding away at her.

He came only minutes later. He grunted and growled as his seed spilled into her. Then he collapsed on Kagome-both of them were breathing hard again.

Inuyasha dragged himself up so that he was sharing the stiff pillow with Kagome. He kissed her on her cheek and just laid there trying to recoup. Kagome didn't move.

"I'll deny it if you say anything later," Kagome began. "But you're _really_ good at this. Like, win all types of awards good at this."

He chuckled. "You're not so bad either. The perfect bitch."

Kagome lazily slapped at him-it wasn't an insult but she still didn't like being called it. He knew that.

They moved closer together, bending their bodies to get the top blanket out from under them and cover their nude bodies. The door opened as they were just nodding off.

"Aw, did I miss all the fun?"

Kagome and Inuyasha sat up. Inuyasha grabbed his red haori and handed it to Kagome to cover up. He put on his white shirt-thankful that it was long enough to cover all his important bits.

"Itsoku," he greeted. "You did miss the fun-though I can't say I would have invited you if you had been here."

She giggled-a light sound that was more like a bell than a person. She was a bird hanyou and while her shape was definitely human, her hair was blue and edged with feathers. She was a remarkable beauty.

"You must be Kagome," she asked.

Kagome nodded and gave an embarrassed wave from under the red cloth.

"Do you two need clean clothes or linens?"

"Linens would be nice," Inuyasha grunted.

Itsoku smiled. "I'll go get them for you then head to another room to sleep. I'm sorry I disturbed you."

She winked at Kagome. "I hope no one heard you two-because a lot of people are going to be jealous of you Kagome. Tons of women-and men-want to sleep with the hanyou son of InuTaisho."

"That's not a compliment," Inuyasha growled.

Itsoku giggled again. "All the same. I believe your tab has been taken care of too-so is there anything else you need?"

Inuyasha shook his head. "Have a maid bring up the linens."

"Aw, you dislike me now," she pouted.

"No-you smell of my brother."

Itsoku's grin widened. "I do always enjoy your visits, Inuyasha."

She left the room again, closing the doors. Kagome noticed the bells around her ankles as she left and they heard them as she skipped down the hallway.

"Well, that was embarrassing," Kagome commented.

Inuyasha shrugged. He took off his shirt again and threw it with the rest of the clothes. He slipped back under the blanket.

"Are you going to wait for the other linen?"

"You can; tired now."

He pulled the blanket up to his chin and shut his eyes.

"So, you don't come here to sleep with anyone-which makes someone wonder the purpose to come here at all."

"Hn."

"Though, I can't help but notice that your friend here is a very beautiful hanyou herself."

"Hn."

"And here I thought you were incapable of making friends."

Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's waist and dragged her down. She laughed as she relaxed against his chest. "I don't make friends," he commented. "I just have a way that friends find me."

Kagome smiled against him and kissed the skin she could reach. "Remarkable-we should figure out how you do that. Then bottle it, market it, and take over the world."

The two fell into tired giggles until they were breathless once again.


End file.
